Flatterband
by Straying Risu
Summary: Willkommen in Risu's kleiner Schreiberecke! Hier veröffentliche ich in unregelmäßigen Abstände meine kleinen Textwerke. Aber Achtung, lesen auf eigene Gefahr: Was wie ein Auszug aus einer großen Geschichte scheint, ist tatsächlich nur diese kontextlose Szene.


Das gesamte Haus war mit rotem Flatterband umzäunt, abgegrenzt vom sonst so friedlichem Leben Ponyvilles.

Längst hatte sich im kleinen Dorf herumgesprochen, warum eine halbe Garnison der königlichen Wache angerückt war, das kleine Haus nbeben der Bibliothekm sicherte, und jedes Pony grimmig anschaute und wegschickte, welches der Absperrung zu nahe kam.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy und Applejack standen vor der Bücherei, das gesicherte Haus im Blick.

Nachdem sie jewils von der schlimmen Nachricht erfahren hatten, waren sie sofort dorthin geeilt, um sich gemeinsam Trost zu spenden, und um sich zu beraten. Darüber, was jetzt wohl geschehen würde, welche Maßnahmen sie vielleicht selbst ergreifen konnten. Twilight Sparkle war schon immer gut gewesen in solcherlei Dingen. Daher war die erste Anlaufstelle der Freundinnen klar – allerdings hatten sie Twilight nicht in der Bücherei antreffen können.

Ihnen war unklar, warum sie fehlte, und auch Spike wusste lediglich, dass sie noch etwas erledigen wollte und unlängst zurück sein müsste.

Sie verfielen rasch in eine Diskussion über ihr verschwinden.

"Vielleicht hat sie sich versteckt, nachdem sie diese schreckliche Nachricht gehört hatte.", sagte Fluttershy.

Ihr Ohren hingen nach unten, und ihr Blick zeigte deutlich, dass sie lieber in das Baumhaus gegangen wäre. Ihre Freundinnen hatten allerdings darauf bestanden, draußen zu warten.

"Fluttershy, so etwas machst nur du! Ich habe fast 10 Minuten gebraucht,um dich aus diesem Hasenbau rauszuholen.", erinnerte sie Rainbow Dash an ihre Reaktion.

Fluttershy ließ ihre Ohren daraufhin nur noch tiefer hängen, und legte sich bäuchlings auf den Boden. Rainbow wollte sie nicht verletzen, konnte ihr Temperament nicht wirklich zurückhalten. Ihr Blick war düster, und sie schaute sich ständig um, verpasste keine Bewegung der wenigen umherlaufenden Ponies.

Rarity räusperte sich.

"Vielleicht hat Prinzessin Celestia sie sofort, nachdem sie von dieser Tragödie erfuhr, Twilight zu sich beordert. Schließlich braucht es die klügsten Ponies, um solch einen Fall zu lösen."

Applejack starrte sie ungläubig an.

"Tragödie?", schnaubte sie. "Entschuldige mal, Zuckerschnäuzchen, aber das hier ist deutlich mehr als eine Tragödie, es geht hier um..!"

"Sprich es nicht aus!", unterbrach sie Rarity, die Augen weit aufgerissen, und einen Huf einhalt gebietend auf Applejack gerichtet.

AJ bließ erneut Luft durch die Nüstern, blieb aber still. Sie verstand Rarity ein Stück weit. Niemand hätte sich vorgestellt, dass etwas derartiges in Ponyville je passieren könnte. Es auszusprechen machte die Tatsache, dass es passiert ist nur umso realer.

Pinkie Pie lag, den Kopf unter ihren Hufen vergraben neben Fluttershy auf dem Boden. Sie sagte nichts, sah sich nicht um, zeigte aber auch sonst keinerlei Emotionen. Eine Tatsache, die ihren Freundinen zusätzlich ein flaues Gefühl verlieh.

Um sich nicht vollends verrückt zu machen, vertieften sie sich weiter in ihrer ziellosen Diskussion.

Auf Applejacks erneute Frage an Spike, ob er sich den wirklich nicht erinnere, welche Aufgaben Twilight eigentlich zu erledigen hatte, fing über Pinkies Kopf plötzlich eine Glühbirne an zu leuchten.

"Ich hab's, Mädels! Twilight hat doch immer eine Checkliste über die Dinge, die sie noch erledigen muss!"

Pinkies plötzliches erwachen ihrer Lebensgeister ließ ihre 4 Freundinnen nur kurz innehalten. Eine Sekunde später stürmten sie bereits alle in die Bibliothek, um nach Twilights Aufgabenplan zu suchen.

Die Suche dauerte nicht lange. Twilights Checkliste lag offen auf dem Schreibtisch, in welchem sie auch die Unterlagen über die ausgeliehenen Bücher verwaltete.

Alle fünf Ponies, zusammen mit Spike, welcher auf Pinkies Rücken stand, schauten auf das aufgerollte Pergament. Dort stand, nach einer Auflistung vieler bereits abgearbeiteter Aufgaben, als erster noch zu erledigender Punkt:

_◘ Bei Marigold nachfragen, ob sie "Daring Do und der Schrein des Silberaffen" zurückgeben möchte. (Sie hat es schon über einen Monat!)_

Marigold's Haus lag nur etwa 100 Huf weit von der Bücherei entfernt. Rotes Flatterband verhinderte seit diesem Morgen den Zutritt zu ihrem Haus.

Rainbow Dash erlangte als erste ihre Fassung zurück.

"Sie war dort!", rief sie aus.

"Ja, aber... was bedeutet dies nun?", fragte Rarity verhalten. "Sie wird doch nicht etwa auch..!"

Rarity stockte der Atem, und sie sprach nicht weiter. Fluttershy lehnte ihren Kopf an Rarity an, und achtete darauf ihre gestylte Mähne nicht zu zerzausen.

"Ganz sicher nicht!", entgegnete Applejack "Twi ist viel zu klug, als dass sie sich etwas antun lassen könnte!"

"Vielleicht sollten wir in Marigold's Haus nachschauen.", bemerkte Pinkie nüchtern.

Rainbow ging freudig darauf ein.

"Pinkie Pie hat Recht! Warum stehen wir hier noch rum!"

Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab, und versuchte zu beschleunigen, als ein ihr mehr als vertrautes Gefühl im Schweif ihren Flugversuch im Keim erstickte.

"Hier geblie'm!"

Applejack hatte Rainbow gepackt, und hielt sie mit ihren Zähnen am Schweif fest.

Rainbow Dash hatte keine Zeit für diese Spielchen.

"Applejack Es geht hier..."

Sie stockte. Rainbow blickte jeder ihrer Freundinnen in die Augen.

"Es geht hier um Mord! Mord an einem unserer Mitponies, und Twilight ist irgendwie darin verwickelt! Wir müssen etwas tun!"

Sie riss sich los, um sauste aus der Bücherei hinaus. Die vier restlichen Ponies zögerten nicht, und galoppierten hinterher.

Rainbow nahm eine gefährlich hohe Geschwindigkeit auf, dafür dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden flog, und somit andere Ponies hätte verletzen können. Ein Wirbel aus Farben zog hinter ihr her, während sie eine scharfe Kurve flog, und das kleine Haus ins Visier nahm.

Sie schoss an den Wachen vorbei, hörte nur Schwach die erstaunten und gleichermaßen erzürnten Rufe der Wachen.

Rainbow bremste nicht ab, und hielt direkt auf die Eingangstür zu. Sie schloss die Augen.

Es krachte, und mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln bremste sie ihrem Flug ab. Schwebend machte sie die Augen auf, und versuchte die Situation im Raum zu erfassen.

Rainbow war im Wohnzimmer zum stehen gekommen, vor ihr ein Kamin, links die Küche, rechts drei Ponies an einem Tisch. Sie schaute auf den Boden. Und was sie sah, ließ ihre Flugbewegungen erlahmen, zwang sie zur Landung auf dem mit Teppich ausgelegten Boden.

Auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin lag ein, unter einem weißen Laken verdecktes Pony. Der von Rainbow's furiosem Eindringen verursachte Luftstoß zerrte an der Stoffdecke. Sie rutschte von der Flanke der bewegungslosen Stute. Für Rainbow Dash war nun unverkennbar der blutbespritzte Schönheitsfleck von Marigold zu erkennen.

Die drei Ponies, welche in der Ecke des Raumes vor Erstaunen verstummt waren, fassten sich wieder.

Ein Komissar der königlichen Ermittlungsgruppe, wie die Aufschrift auf seinem über die Stuhllehne geworfenen Mantel verriet, Stand hektisch von seinem Sitz auf.

"Was machen Sie denn hier!", rief er aufgeregt.

Rainbow sah sich zu ihm um. Neben ihm saß eine weitere Wache, die Rüstung glänzend trotz des schwachen Lichts im Raum.

Dort den beiden Hengsten gegenüber saß eine fliederfarbene Stute, welche Rainbow furchtbar bekannt vorkam.

"Twi..?", flüsterte Rainbow.

Twilight blickte auf. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Sie zitterte, ihre Augen waren gerötet, offenbar vom Weinen, und in ihren blutverschmierten Hufen hielt sie ein Buch. Rainbow entzifferte den Titel eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher: 'Daring Do und der Schrein des Silberaffen'.

"Rainbow Dash, hör' mir zu! Lass ich dir erklären, was -", setzte Twilight an, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

"Erst einmal erklären Sie uns einiges, Miss Sparkle!", herrschte sie der Komissar an.

Die Wache hatte sich inzwischen Verstärkung geholt.

"Schaffen wir sie hier raus."

Zwei weitere Wachen zogen Rainbow an ihrem Hufen hinaus aus dem Raum. Sie ließ es geschehen, ihren Blick stumm auf Twilight gerichtet, an deren Wange eine einzelne Träne hinablief.

Rainbow wurde ohne weitere Worte vor das Haus geschleift.

Ihre vier verbliebenen Freundinnen warteten bereits undgeduldig hurescharrend auf irgendeine Neuigkeit.

"Rainbow Dash! Was ist passiert?"

"Was hast du gesehen, Rainbow?"

"Schätzchen, sprich mit uns!"

"Hey, Dashie, hallooo-oo?"

Rainbow starrte lediglich auf die Eingangstür, vor ihrem geistigen Auge die blutgetränkten Hufe Twilights. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, die farbenfrohe Mähne fiel vor ihre Augen.

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht..."

Zusammengesunken blieb sie vor dem roten Flatterband liegen. Stumm und gefolgsam verrichtete dieses, sich leicht im Wind bewegend, seine Arbeit.


End file.
